


Palutena and Pits Punishment

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Duct Tape, Gen, Helpless, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Mummification, Mummified, OTM gag, Snakes, Underwear, Underwear Kink, degrading, gagged, hostage, prisoner, straightjacket, tape bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: Medusa is finally going to Reap revenge on Palutena Pit after all these years.
Relationships: Palutena/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Palutena Captured

(Disclaimer: Im not too familiar with Kid Icarus as a franchise. Im writing this mainly because of the characters. Any misimformation i do apologise about. Like if i genuinely get things straight up incorrect. Please tell me so i can edit it)

(Also this Work is pretty lewd and kinky. So be careful i guess.)

"Medusa!" Palutena exclaimed in suprise.

She had just opened Her bedroom door and She saw Medusa waiting by Her door.

Palutena backed away in suprise as the serpent woman moved closer to Her.

Palutena readied Her staff. Ready for combat.

"Ive been waiting for this" Medusa said coldly.

Suddenly rolls of duct tape. A foreign material in Palutenas temple. Floated from behind Her. What kind of dark magic was this!?

Palutena was confused just as the tape flew at Her. And wrapped around Her body quickly. Fully mummifying Her mature body in seconds.

She dropped Her staff as Medusa kicked it away. 

"You arent the only Being capable of telekinesis" Medusa said

"Mmmngh!" Palutena failed to speak. She was put in a terrible position so quickly. She coulnt move Her arms 

But She wasnt out the fight yet. She wasnt a deity for nothing-

Her thoughts of using Her powers were interrupted by Medusa roughly shoving a collar on Her neck.

A collar/Necklace sort of thing. Palutena tried to send attacks at Medusa, Use Her own magic telekinesis. But they were all supressed. Her God powers werent working.

"Hehehmmm" Medusa chuckled lowly as She circled around Palutenas body.

She stood in front of Palutena. Her pale white skin was covered by a purble robe with gold highlights. She had Her own staff albeit alot more Evil and of course the snakes in Her hair hissing lightly.

Palutena stood uncomfortably. Her white dress was covered and concealed by tape. She chose not to speak. It wouldnt do anything anyway. She wiggled slightly.

"Seeing you like this... so powerless. Its very satisfying~" Medusa said.

Palutena narrowed Her eyes at Her. Right before Medusa slapped Her in the face.

"Theres only one goddess here" The goddess of darkness said simply.

Palutena narrowed Her eyes again. She had none of Her powers. She was as good as any old human.

"You will make the perfect bait" Medusa said as She pointed Her staff towards Palutena. 

A snake came to life on Her staff and lunged forward. It nipped Palutena in Her chest region. It bit through the tape and injected its venom into Her.

"Mnnmph!" She squealed.

Her chest was stinging as Her eyes were getting heavy.

Medusa stepped out the way as Palutena fell forward.

She laid face down on the ground.

"So elegant, goddess of light" Medusa said.

A few hours passed. Pit had returned to Lady Palutenas temple.

The temple was pretty deserted. He noticed the lack of guards. 

"Lady palutena!" He called out loudly. His voice echoing slightly from the wide open halls.

He turned the corner to run into a guard petrified in stone.

He gasped as He stood back. He passed Him by as He started sprinting.

He made his way to Her living quarters. He stood by the door of Her bedroom. 

"Lady Palutena?" He said knocking on the door.

Silence.

He cringed at the silence before He opened the door. Something He wouldnt have done but He was concerned.

Hrr bedroom was a tall room with a huge Goddess sized bed.

There was no sign of Lady Palutena but he did spot a Note of sorts at the edge of Her bed.

He picked it up and read the scrawly handwriting.

Hello Pit

I will keep this short Your goddess is with me. She is in danger. Come to the underworld alone. Come here in the next 4 hours. 

If you dont come alone. I will Kill Her

If you are late. I will Kill Her.

Pits jaw was hanging as He scrolled through the letter. At the bottom the page was a tuft of Palutenas green hair.

He knew who the author was. 

His panic and desperation saw Him immediatly going to the window and fly off.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Capturing Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa Awaits Pits arrival. Meanwhile Palutena is tied up in the dungeon

Palutena Awoke... She was really drowsy.

Her eyes adjusted. She was in a cell of sorts. She was in a dark square room facing the door at the center. The only light was a small lantern.

Her body was numb. She couldnt move. She sat against the wall. Her legs spread. Her tape mummification was gone.

Her dress seemed to be discarded along with Her crown too.

The only thing She was wearing was a straight jacket leotard that forced Her arms to cross. there was something in Her mouth with Along with the tape that covered Her mouth.

The collar was still affixed tightly around Her neck.

The Goddess's eyes adjusted but barely. She tried to wiggle Her bare feet and toes. But no dice.

Medusa... the deity didnt expect an attack on Herself at this time. She should have been more careful. Medusa was unpredictable.

Medusa could kill Her. She definetly wanted to thats for sure.

Meanwhile Pit was rushing to the underworld. Heading towards Medusa's lair.

Medusa sat waiting. She could see by using Palutena's scepter. Exactly where Pit was.

Realising She had time. She went to tend to Her prisoner.

The door to Palutena's cell rattled before opening.

Palutena sat paralysed on the ground. Eyes half shut.

Medusa walked up to Her. Palutena could just barely move Her head to look up at Her.

"Hmph. I see my poison still has you stunned" She grabbed Palutenas chin with Her index and thumb. Forcing Her to look up at Her.

"You may have noticed. I put you in a more fitting atire for a Slave" Medusa said referencing the straight jacket.

"Hmmph. Even have your legs open like the dirty woman you are"

Medusa wanted to enjoy Her revenge. She wanted to humiliate and break Palutena and Pit before killing Them and ruling the world.

They needed to pay For condemning Her and making Her the ugly monster She was. It was Palutena who did this. But Pit has foiled Her too much.

Medusa took Her hand of Palutena's chin and grabbed a Snake from Her own Hair gently. The snake hissed lightly its forked tongue flicking Palutenas Chin.

"Mmmph!" Palutena groaned at the Snake. She couldnt squirm. The snake was right in Her face.

Medusa cackled lightly as She toyed with Her prey.

Pit was flying through the underworld. He had to be careful not to fly for too long. His wings would burn up otherwise. 

It was a humid environment. Pit was sweating heavily. Both from the speed He was flapping His wings and the sweltering heat.

He had to save His damsel. Lady Palutena. He prayed to the Goddess that He could make it in time

10 minutes passed. Medusa sat on Her throne. It was a dark imitation of Palutenas throne room.

She could see Pit rushing through Her fortress. There were no guards as She instructed.

Pit ran into the large room. Panting heavily. He readied his blade.

"Where is Lady Palutena!?" He shouted.

"Oh Pit. Still trying to act tough i see" Medusa said standing up from Her throne. On one arm of the throne there were multiple rolls of duct tape stacked up.

"Where is She?" He said staying on topic.

"She is in the cells and Your going there too" She said.

"HAHH!" He shouted as he lunged at Her for an attack.

He was blocked by a protective shield. It was produced by Palutenas scepter which was held by Medusa.

He landed on His back. He rolled onto backwards clumsily getting back to His feet.

Medusa then smiled. She thought of a devillish idea.

Pit was running at the shield whilst Medusa aimed the staff at Pit.

With a blast from the scepter it sent Pit flying back. 

He picked himself up slowly. Wincing as He did. Medusa stood up with a smile and a small snicker.

Pit seethed through his teeth lightly.

"I can take you all day for Lady Palutena..." He said

"You really believe your a strong warrior. But your just a little boy"

He ignored Her. Medusa laughed some more.

"I am a Warror!" He shouted as He tried to attack.

Meanwhile in Her cell Palutena was gaining back Control of Her body. She managed to get onto Her knees. By pressing Her body against the wall. She managed to stand.

She stumbled around slightly before making it to the door.

Ovbiously locked.

She tried to look for any imperfections in the room. Anything She could use to cut Herself free.

Back to Pit. He was still getting flung about by Medusa using the captured Godess's scepter.

She laughed and cackled.

"Whats so... f- funny?" He said trying to not put weight on His injured Knee.

"You still havent noticed..." She said with an evil smile

What? What was She talking about?

He looked around the room. No...

Even though Medusa was pretty serious. He then assumed it was something immature like a tear in his clothes revealing His underwear.

But... He figured it out.

His wings. They were gone!

"Wha! How did you!?" He said in panicked breaths. How did He not notice? He felt naked without His wings.

His wings tattered away. He was about as human as... well a human.

But his panic was silenced by Medusa's Cackling.

Pit gritted His teeth. 

"Youl pay for this!" He shouted weakly.

As He did. The tape on the Throne lunged at him quickly

"Huh?" He said briefly before the rolls of tape wrapped around his small body.

He tripped over and fell on the ground.

He was picked up by Medusa using telekinesis. She floated him slightly putting Him eye level with Her. He wasnt gagged unlike Palutena

"Now do you know how it feels to have something taken away from you?" She said

Pit responded with a spit in Her face. The snakes in Her hair hissed wildly in rage.

But Medusa seemed calm. She put him down and forced Him to his knees.

Before He knew it:

WHAM! 

Lights out for Pit as Medusa smashed Palutena's scepter into the back of His head.

He laid down mouth open. Luckily He wasnt dead from a blow like that.

After a while Pit stirred. He realised he was being levitated again. He was behind Medusa still like a mummy.

"Hey... Put me down!" He said weakly

"Silence. Or ill make it even more painful and slow" Medusa said harshly.

Pit shuddered slightly. He was taken to a door. Pit was dropped to the ground. 

He looked to the side and Saw Lady Palutenas clothing. He gasped. 

"Oh wait before you go in..." Medusa said walking over to the pile. She pulled out a piece of cloth. No wait. Underwear?

It was Lady Palutenas undergarments. Why did Medusa have the-

Pits thoughts were interrupted by Her grabbing Him and shoving them in His mouth.

He was quickly gagged with an OTM gag.

He was muffled completely. He had Lady Palutenas white panties in His mouth.

She unlocked the door to the cell. She roughly shoved Pit in. He landed badly on his injured leg as he groaned.

Palutena was sitting down in the corner. She was shocked to see Pit here and as a prisoner no less.

Without a word. Medusa closed the door and locked it.

Palutena got up and walked over to Pits moaning body. His leg ached badly.

Palutena looked at the door worriedly then back at Pit. She would return soon. She just knew it.

(To be continued)


End file.
